The Creature
The Creature is the fifth episode of series two of the Sparticle Mystery. It was first broadcast on February 15th 2013 Synopisis The Sparticles and Holly and Serena arrive in Watermint mill, where the local children say a child eating monster lurks in the mill, but is it real or just a myth? Meanwhile, Tia and Jeffreys relationship seems to be weakening. Plot Holly and Serena have arrived in Watermint mill, where the next clue is. A townsperson fishing notices them and a person rushes up to them and tells them about a child eating monster wandering around the town. The Sparticles have also arrived while Holly and Serena check out the towns old mill which has ancient stones on display with ogham carved on them. The Sparticles get out of the van and see the town is deserted with Huen thnking the creature has eaten everyone much to Reeses disbelief. Holly and Serena, who are in the mill hear roars but dismiss them and go to explore some more of the mill, specifically the office. The Sparticles meanwhile go to the mill and Reese starts decoding the stones Holly and Serena saw earlier while something watches Liam and Frankie into the van. The Sparticles are dechipering the stones when they come across a tribe who agree to help them if they capture the creature. They then go downstairs where Tia and Jeffrey talk about their argument and Rocky tries to help but Tias necklace is accidently snapped apart but Jeffrey says he'll mind it. A boy Holly and Serena talked to earlier climbs into the Sparty van while Liam and Frankie explore the mill while he finds the stone head. The Sparticles are meanwhile been shown around the mill while Holly and Serena explore it too. Unbeknowest to them Liam and Frankie are watching them and decide to pretend to be a creature to scare them. Holly and Serena meanwhile find the office while Liam and Frankie plan to scare them. Serena spots a glimpse of the hats. Reese refuses to go on further so Huen stays behind but they loose sight of the others and they both think the creature is there with them. Holly and Serena discover that the stone head is in fact part of a statue while Liam and Frankie listen in. Reese and Huen are meanwhile missing so the Sparticles split up to find them. While Liam and Frankie are listening in to Holly and Serena they knock over a chair and scare Holly and Serena into running off. They get out of the office and see a boy has taken the stone head from the van and they manage to get it and go down a lift. Holly and Serena are meanwhile lost and while Liam and Frankie are in the lift the power is cut causing Frankie to have a panic attack. Jeffrey and Rocky meanwhile argue about Tia before Jeffrey punches Rocky in the face so Rocky steals Tias necklace off him. Reese and Huen are meanwhile ok and they see the creatures shadow. Jeffrey and Rocky are meanwhile arguing and Jeffrey has been pushed to the ground and Rocky walks off leaving him there on the ground. Liam meanwhile shocks Frankie out of her panic attack while the Sparticles deal with the creature. The main tribe meanwhile mistake Holly for the creature and capture her. Serena has meanwhile found her way down to the creatures layer. Rocky escapes and frees Liam and Frankie but when wheeling the cart out they knock over some acid in the lift meaning they have to leave the lift. They soon spot Jeffrey who has a diving suit on and ask him to get into the lift full of acid to get the head. Reese meanwhile sees the monster, a ghostly girl and Reese, Huen and the girl links hands and Reese sees her parents. The girl is revealed to be a normal girl called Katie while Holly and Serena go to the next clue. Katie explains how she made the creature sounds and Reese figures out that she saw her mother pregnant with herself. Huen is revealed to be aloud go on the Quest with them and they proceed to leave but Jeffrey tells Tia he lost the necklace and Tia starts crying and Jeffrey tries to tell the truth but Rocky denies it. Tia then says she'd like to break up with Jeffrey which she does. Liam and Frankie meanwhile got the letter but its revealed Sadiq stole it off Serena. Reese and Huen meanwhile figure out what happened and its revealed Rocky still has the necklace in his pocket which causes Reese and Huen to say in unsion "We dont like you.", ending the episode. Goofs *When Jeff is talking to Tia about when he did not want to go into Peace City, the subtitles read "Pea City". *For most of the episode, the subtitles call Huen "Ewan". This is not corrected until 20 minutes in. *When Reese and Huen become separated from the others, when she calls for Sadiq, the subtitles call him "Steve" (although when she calls for Sadiq again, the subtitles spell his name right). *When Holly calls Ventriman "Ventridude", the subtitles still call him "Ventriman". *When Liam and Frankie entered the lift it went downward. However, when Rocky restores power it goes upward (though given the power went out and came back on, perhaps this was some kind of safety/security measure). Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Series 2 Episodes